ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Justice League/Teen Titans: Secret Legends Issue 10
"Midway Ahead" is the 11th issue and 10th chapter of Justice League/Teen Titans: Secret Legends. Characters Featured Characters * Justice League ** Aquaman / Arthur Curry ** Batman / Bruce Wayne ** Batgirl / Barbara Gordon ** Blue Beetle / Jaime Reyes *** Scarab ** Flash / Barry Allen ** Geo-Force / Brion Markov ** Green Lantern Corps *** Aya *** Hal Jordan *** Guy Gardner *** John Stewart *** Kyle Rayner *** Lana Lang ** Martian Manhunter / J'onn J'onzz ** Shazam *** Billy Batson ** Stargirl / Courtney Whitmore ** Star Sapphire Corps *** Carol Ferris *** Ruby the Red Fox ** Supergirl / Kara Zor-El ** Vixen / Mari Jiwe McCabe ** Winter Star / Caitlin Snow ** Wonder Woman / Diana of Themyscira Supporting Characters * Blue Lantern Corps ** Brother Warth ** Mala ** Saint Walker ** Superman / Clark Kent / Kal-El (appears in TV, Computer screen or hologram) Villains * Darkseid (appears in TV, Computer screen and/or hologram only) ** Darkseid's Elite *** Kanto (first appearance) **** Apokolipian Manhunters **** Parademons *** Steppenhwolf (appears in TV, Computer screen and/or hologram only) * Lex Luthor * Slade (appears in TV, Computer screen and/or hologram only) * Vandal Savage (mentioned only) Other Characters * Knights of Rao (appear in TV, Computer screen and/or hologram only) ** Alpha Wolf / Milo Chaves ** Blue Lantern / Collin Hill ** Catgirl / Carrie Kelley ** Emerald / Dionne Stewart ** Indigo Lantern / Amber Lang ** New Gaia / Delilah Raymond Snow ** Omega Knight / Jason Burke ** Static / Virgil Hawkings ** Sun-Rose / Esperanza Del Rey ** Terra / Tara Markov ** Toymaster / Hiro Okamura * Teen Titans (appear in TV, Computer screen and hologram only) ** Beast Boy / Garfield Logan ** Cyborg / Victor Stone ** Nightwing / Dick Grayson ** Raven ** Starfire / Koriand'r Premise While the Teen Titans worked alongside the Blue Lanterns and the Knights of Rao to stop Steppenwolf and Poison Ivy''Stone and Steel, the members of Justice League were working alongside Blue Lanterns Saint Walker and Brother Warth to overcome a crisis in Midway City caused by what remained from the Manhunters following the battle of Washington D.C. and a failed experiment tested by the scientists of Belle Reve. This issue also reveals when Green Lantern Hal Jordan and Star Sapphire Carol Ferris learned of Geo-Force and Supergirl's own awareness of Superman's involvement with the Knights of Rao's Tyrant Hunting Season. '''Plot' In the Batcave, Batman is overseeing news about the current attacks on the corrupt officials and business executives who had been exposed and humiliated one by one by the Knights of RaoEnter the Knights and Justice Titans. The Dark Knight also happens to be one of the few to know that the team is led by Terra thanks to a footage showing her being praised by her teammates after defeating Slade (which Batgirl recorded''[[Justice League/Teen Titans: Secret Legends Issue 8|'Overcome Fear']]). Geo-Force arrives to confess that Terra is his sister, with Batman calmly claiming that he knows, but understands why he and Supergirl did not tell the rest of the League about it... as Batman (much like Superman) also wants to be certain that Vandal Savage will have no knowledge of the young heroes' activities; and the heroes are in luck that Savage still does not believe in their existence. While they continue talking about the young heroes, Batman and Geo-Force follow the other members of the League, who had enlisted the help of Blue Lanterns Saint Walker and Brother Warth on investigating the cause of a Manhunter crisis in Midway City. Along the way, they battle several Parademons, which are armed with weapons composed of Manhunter Technology, leading the heroes to discover that the Apokolipians are behind this; despite the fact that Darkseid and his forces were forbidden from invading other planetsWar of Oblivion, Earth is the only one which is vulnerable to the Apokolians' invasion due to many Apokolipias Gems (not just one) having been implanted in there across the planet. Just then, they find Kanto contacting Darkseid, who then orders him to continue the Parademons' work with the Manhunters, and having a negociation with Lex Luthor, who offers him his tecnological resorces in exchange of Kanto's help with clearing his name out of the accusationsEnter the Knights'' on him which delayed him from his membership in the U.S. Community. Knowing that Kento will double-cross Luthor when he is no longer needed, the Leaguers set up an ambush while battling the cloned Manhunters and armed Parademons. On the midle of the mission, Green Lantern and Star Sapphire keep noticing how Geo-Force and Supergirl are working together and propperly compare them to Superman and Terra. As the other Leaguers keep the spawns occupied, Batman, Supergirl, Wonder Woman, Geo-Force, Green Lantern, Star Sapphire and Shazam confront Kanto and Luthor in the central facility, where Kanto summons the Emperor, a gigantic Manhunter designed at Darkseid's image, and commands it to attack them. As Shazam, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern and Geo-Force hold the robot down and Batman and Star Sapphire program the robots to target the Emperor, Luthor attempts to take advantage of the heroes' distraction to ask Kanto, who is the only one who knows secrets about the Knights of Rao, who the Grandmaster of the Blue Lantern Corps (whom Luthor sees as the "mastermind behind the Knights of Rao") is. Just then, right before he can answer, Saint Walker knocks Kanto and Luthor unconscious to prevent Kanto from answering; he and the other Blue Lanterns had agreed that Superman's activity as the Blue Lanterns' leader should be kept in secret from most humans (including the World's Tyrants) until the time comes''Lost Star. Kanto recovers to fight back until Geo-Force restrains him and burns down his , rendering the Apokolipian mute, before Supergirl lobotomizes Kanto. Luthor recovers and finds his chance of knowing the Blue Lantern Grandmaster's identity completely lost when Kanto is unable to give him the answers he wanted and Kanto is forcibly taken by the Parademons back to Apokolips to face Darkseid himself for his failure. Batman and Star Sapphire finish the codfications and program the Manhunters to fly towards the Sun to their destruction. As the other heroes work to repair the damage on Midway City and a frustrated Luthor takes his leave to LexCorp empty-handed, Green Lantern and Star Sapphire approach Batman, Supergirl and Geo-Force, who is then noticed for his will to protect Superman's secret as the Grandmaster of the Blue Lanterns. Star Sapphire then acknowledges Geo-Force to be the brother of the Knights of Rao's leader Terra when her ring senses a "family love" in Geo-Force's heart. Brion and Kara find themselves in need of admitting it is true and that they knew Superman was training her to be like her heroes. To their bright luck, Hal and Carol also decide to keep their secret about Superman and the Knights... although the other members will figure out by themselves soon enoughRainbow Revenge, but are also confident that they will understand everything. As some of the Leaguers go attend to the young Blue Lanterns' graduation ceremony, Batman is given by Geo-Force a brief copy of the Knights' list about tyrants to have a clue of Vandal Savage's next moves. '''References' Category:JLA/TT Secret Legends